pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman's Vigoroth (anime)
Norman |ability = Vital Spirit |debut = There's no Place Like Hoenn }} This Vigoroth is a -type Pokémon owned by Norman. Biography To have a battle with Ash, Norman sent Vigoroth, whose power startled Ash and Pikachu. Vigoroth managed to evade Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Quick Attack moves and retaliate with Scratch. Pikachu managed to damage Vigoroth, but was defeated by Vigoroth's Scratch. Team Rocket appeared and James had Weezing use Smokescreen; Vigoroth tried to scratch Weezing, but missed. Once everyone had found Team Rocket, Norman sent Vigoroth, who used Scratch on Weezing and Arbok, though the latter had wrapped Vigoroth with its tail. Vigoroth managed to free itself and crash into Weezing and Arbok, blasting them off, along with the Team Rocket trio.AG003: There's no Place Like Hoenn Hearing they will be heading to Petalburg City, Ash remembered battling against Norman's Vigoroth and felt prepared for a Gym match against May and Max's father.AG057: Going for a Spinda Once the Team Rocket trio arrived to Petalburg City, they found a poster of Norman and his wife. They remembered Norman as the Gym Leader, who used Vigoroth to defeat them.AG068: A Double Dilemma Vigoroth lived in Norman's greenhouse when it wasn't being used in battle. The heroes, along with Kenny, visited Slakoth. May, Max, Brock and Kenny left Ash, since they ran off to deal with Norman, who was seen at the Pokémon Center. Ash tried to follow them, but Vigoroth fell on him. Once Team Rocket tried to steal Norman's Pokémon, Ash ran off with Vigoroth and Slakoth out of the greenhouse.AG069: Love, Petalburg Style! During Ash and Norman's rematch, after Norman's Slakoth was defeated, Norman sent Vigoroth. Vigoroth dodged Torkoal's Overheat and knocked it out with a single Scratch attack. During its rematch with Ash's Pikachu, it dodged Thunderbolt and used Scratch to clash with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Despite Vigoroth getting hurt by the attack, it launched Flamethrower on Pikachu, burning him. Though Norman advised Ash to switch his Pokémon, Ash had Pikachu use Quick Attack, evading Vigoroth's Flamethrower. As a part of Ash's strategy, Pikachu got hit by Vigoroth's Scratch. However, Vigoroth got affected by Pikachu's Static ability, paralyzing it. With an Iron Tail, Pikachu defeated Vigoroth, but since it was too exhausted and wounded, Pikachu fainted as well.AG070: Balance of Power While they were floating in a river, Ash and Pikachu (the latter having amnesia) recalled their battle against Norman and Vigoroth.AG089: A Scare to Remember Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. Ash recalled facing Norman and his Vigoroth in the first battle, where Vigoroth used Scratch to defeat his Pikachu. In the second battle, Vigoroth defeated Ash's Torkoal with Scratch; Pikachu defeated Vigoroth with Iron Tail before fainting as well.AG121: Ash and May! Heated Battles In Hoenn!! Known moves Using Scratch Norman Vigoroth Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower | Scratch; normal; AG003: There's no Place Like Hoenn Flamethrower; fire; AG070: Balance of Power }} Gallery Norman and Kenny in AG123.png|Norman and Kenny References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon